


give my regards to summer romance

by gurlsrool



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Graduation, M/M, Texting, a lot of caps, also there's a v v small amount of shitty/lardo sry for not making it longer im tired, jack is an old man, ths is literally nothing whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurlsrool/pseuds/gurlsrool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SK 6:48 p.m.</p><p>FUCKINDEETSJACKFUCKINLAURENTFUCKINZIMMERFUCKINMANN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!</p><p>JZ 6:50 p.m.</p><p>It was nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give my regards to summer romance

**Author's Note:**

> I made a goal to write 5 cp fics in march so this is just a cheesy lil warm-up I wrote while watching lesbian rom coms at 4 a.m last night. First group of texts are after graduation, second group are during the fourth. Just strong language and small implications of sex and alcohol, no other warnings it's p much Just Fluff. I may write more w/ the whole smh team but I have plans for other fics for next month so who knows! anyways!! This one goes out 2 katie (icetovvn on tumblr) ily ur a doll thx for getting me obsessed w these hockey gays to begin w/ and being the Best ok!! i hope u have a good day :)) Title is based on a killers lyric that I completely misheard it's literally not that at all I'm a disaster. This whole thing is a cheesy disaster.

JZ 5:32 p.m.

Hi Bittle.

EB 5:32 p.m.

Hi Jack 

JZ 5:32 p.m. 

No smiley face?

EB 5:32 p.m.

I’m a little too shocked for smiley faces right now honey

JZ 5:35 p.m.

I’m sorry.

JZ 5:36 p.m.

I shouldn’t have done that.

JZ 5:36 p.m.

I mean I should have talked to you first, before.

JZ 5:37 p.m.

Sorry.

EB 5:37 p.m.

You have nothing to be sorry for Jack.

EB 5:38 p.m.

I’m just really flustered. 

JZ 5:45 p.m.

Flustered eh?

EB 5:46 p.m.

You are NOT chirping me right now!!!!!!!

JZ 5:47 p.m.

Sorry.

EB 5:48 p.m.

Oh gosh I’ve got to get to the airport. I could never tell mama I missed my flight because Jack Zimmermann has horrible romantic timing

JZ 5:48 p.m. 

Better late than never eh?

EB 5:49 p.m.

What am i going to do with you?!

JZ 5:49 p.m.

Ha ha ha. Kiss me again? 

JZ 5:55 p.m.

You don’t have to kiss me Bittle. I’m sorry if this is all out of line.

JZ 6:05 p.m.

I’m sorry.

EB 6:15 p.m.

Oh gosh Jack, I’m so sorry I was going through security.

JZ 6:16 p.m.

Oh.

EB 6:17 p.m.

We need to talk, now’s just really not a good time.

JZ 6:18 p.m.

Right.

EB 6:18 p.m. 

But for the record, I want to kiss you too.

EB 6:19 p.m.

Like. A lot. A lot a lot. 

JZ 6:20 p.m.

Me too :-)

EB 6:20 p.m.

Did you just use a smiley face?!!!!!! 

EB 6:20 p.m.

You’re just full of surprises aren’t you Jack Zimmermann?

JZ 6:21 p.m.

:-). Have a safe flight Bittle. 

JZ 6:22 p.m.

Call me when you get in. 

EB 6:23 p.m.

Of course <333 

JZ 6:24 p.m.

What do the threes mean?

EB 6:25 p.m.

You’re hopeless, aren’t you? 

JZ 6:26 p.m.

:-)

 

JZ 6:35 p.m.

You didn’t pick up.

SK 6:36 p.m.

can’t escape the rents bro

SK 6:37 p.m.

my dad won’t shut the FUCK up abt me finding a goddamned PROPER WIFE im going out of my FUCKING MIND

SK 6:38 p.m.

i miss the shit outta samwell already bro

SK 6:38 p.m.

i miss ur beautiful ass!!!!!!!1

JZ 6:38 p.m.

I need to talk to you.

JZ 6:38 p.m.

When are you available?

SK 6:40 p.m.

we’re talking now aren’t we?

JZ 6:41 p.m.

OK.

JZ 6:42 p.m.

Okay. It changed it to that. 

JZ 6:43 p.m.

I kissed Bittle.

SK 6:44 p.m.

!!!!!!!!!!!!????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???!!!!!!!!!!/???????????!1/1???????????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????????!!!????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!??????????????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

SK 6:45 p.m.

HOLY FUCKIN SHIT! JACK ZIMMERMANN!!!!!!!!11 

SK 6:45 p.m. 

DEETS

SK 6:46 p.m.

DEETS DEETS DEETS

SK 6:47 p.m.

I NEED DEETS

SK 6:48 p.m.

FUCKINDEETSJACKFUCKINLAURENTFUCKINZIMMERFUCKINMANN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JZ 6:50 p.m.

It was nice.

SK 6:51 p.m.

JACK FUCKIN ZIMMERMANN

SK 6:52 p.m.

lards is gonna cause a diversion so we can blow ths bullshit pretentious rich white country club shit popsicle stand and CALL U

JZ 6:53 p.m.

Please don’t set anything on fire.

SK 6:55 p.m.

no promises ;)

 

EB 9:28 p.m.

just landed, I’ll call you the second I’m home :))

JZ 9:30 p.m.

:-)

EB 9:31 p.m.

Stop that! it’s weird when you use it!!!

JZ 9:32 p.m.

Okay.

JZ 9:32 p.m.

How was your flight? 

EB 9:33 p.m.

Good :) I watched when harry met sally. I thought of you :)))))

JZ 9:34 p.m.

What’s that about? Is that the one with the wizard boy?

EB 9:35 p.m.

Good lord. 

EB 9:35 p.m.

Hopeless. 

JZ 9:37 p.m. 

What?

EB 9:38 p.m.

nothing :)) talk soon Jack xoxo

 

JZ 12:22 a.m.

Thanks for talking Bittle. 

JZ 12:23 a.m.

I’m really glad you’re my boyfriend. 

EB 12:24 a.m.

Oh lord say that again.

JZ 12:24 a.m.

I’m really glad you’re my boyfriend.

EB 12:25 a.m.

I changed my mind, don’t say that again.

EB 12:25 a.m.

I just squealed so loud I think I woke up half the neighborhood. Or at least Señor bun. 

JZ 12:26 a.m.

Who?

EB 12:27 a.m.

Oh no, I’ve already told you so much tonight, that one can wait for tomorrow.

JZ 12:28 a.m.

Alright. Tomorrow.

EB 12:29 a.m.

Tomorrow <3 

JZ 12:30 a.m.

Get some sleep Bittle.

JZ 12:30 a.m.

Bitty.

JZ 12:31 a.m.

I’m not sure what to call you sometimes.

EB 12:32 a.m. 

call me whatever you want Jack :))

JZ 12:32 a.m.

Okay Dicky.

EB 12:33 a.m.

Oh my lord why am I dating you?

JZ 12:35 a.m.

Good night Bittle.

EB 12:36 a.m.

Good night Jack :))

 

SK 6:05 a.m.

JAAAAACK 

SK 6:06 a.m.

JAAAACK ZIMMERMANNNNN

SK 6:10 a.m.

fuck u jackie o!!!!111!!!

JZ 9:31 a.m.

Sorry. Slept in. 

JZ 9:32 a.m.

I was up late talking to Bittle.

SK 9:45 a.m.

AND???!!!!! 

JZ 9:45 a.m.

And?

SK 9:46 a.m.

Do u have a boyfriend or ????!!???!!!

JZ 9:47 a.m.

Oh.

JZ 9:47 a.m. 

Yes.

SK 9:48 a.m.

FUCK YAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!!!! 

SK 9:49 a.m.

only u wd wait til after graduation 2 get laid so we cant throw u a RAGIN KEGSTER 

JZ 9:50 a.m.

I didn’t get laid Shitty.

SK 9:51 a.m.

NOT YET MY FRIEND!!!!!!

SK 9:57 a.m.

Ok lards and i made mimosas, VIRTUAL KEGSTER!!!!!11!

SK 9:58 a.m.

u better not have thought u cd get out of a fuckin celebration for this!!!!!

JZ 9:59 a.m.

Lardo’s still over? 

SK 10:00 a.m.

……...maybe 

JZ 10:01 a.m.

Shitty.

JZ 10:02 a.m. 

Deets.

SK 10:03 a.m.

shut the fuck up and get ur beautiful ass on skype PRONTO 

JZ 10:04 a.m.

Okay.

 

JZ 11:03 a.m.

I think Shitty and Lardo are together.

EB 11:04 a.m.

:O

EB 11:05 a.m.

Finally!! 

EB 11:05 a.m.

Although, it is a little rude of them to steal our thunder.

JZ 11:06 a.m.

I guess. 

JZ 11:06 a.m.

At least he won’t throw us elaborate kegsters for our anniversaries because he’ll be too busy with his own.

EB 11:07 a.m.

Anniversaries? Planning ahead a little, aren’t we? ;)

JZ 11:08 a.m.

Oh. Sorry.

EB 11:10 a.m.

You better stop apologizing for everything Jack.

JZ 11:10 a.m. 

Sorry.

EB 11:10 a.m.

Hopeless. 

*

SK 7:45 a.m.

HAPPY CANDA DAY BR OTHER

SK 7:46 a.m.

Canada**

JZ 7:46 a.m.

Thanks Shitty.

SK 7:46 a.m.

dude get on skype im wearing some dope ass maple leaf socks for u

JZ 7:47 a.m.

Are you wearing anything besides the socks?

SK 7:47 a.m.

…………..

SK 7:48 a.m.

ull have to skype me & find out ;)

JZ 7:48 a.m.

Fine. Put some pants on.

SK 7:49 a.m.

;)

 

EB 8:05 a.m.

Happy Canada day Jack :))

JZ 8:06 a.m.

Thanks Bitty.

EB 8:10 a.m.

Two days!!!!!!!!!!!!! <333 :))))))))))) 

JZ 8:23 a.m.

Two days. 

 

SK 10:32 a.m.

ONE DAY TIL D-DAY

SK 10:32 a.m.

EMPHASIS ON D!!

JZ 11:01 a.m.

I’ll block you.

SK 11:05 a.m.

U dont know how!!!!!!!1

JZ 11:07 a.m.

I’ll get someone on the team to teach me.

 

SK 11:08 a.m.

IF JACK ASKS ANY OF U HOW TO BLOCK NUMBERS DO NOT TELL HIM!! 

CC 11:12 a.m. 

?????

SK 11:13 a.m.

RANSOM/HOLSTER MAKE IT A CAPTAIN ORDER!!!!!!

EB 11:14 a.m.

Good lord.

 

JZ 1:03 p.m.

That halo song is on the radio.

JZ 1:04 p.m.

I thought you should know.

EB 1:10 p.m.

:))))))))))))

 

EB 11:00 p.m.

Tomorrow :))))

JZ 11:05 p.m.

Tomorrow.

JZ 11:06 p.m.

I can’t wait to kiss you.

JZ 11:06 p.m.

Is that too much?

JZ 11:10 p.m.

Eric?

EB 11:11 p.m.

I’m sorry I just can’t believe it’s 11:11 and my wish actually came true.

EB 11:12 p.m.

I can’t wait to kiss you too Jack :)))) 

 

JZ 12:05 p.m.

Just landed. 

EB 12:06 p.m.

!!!!!!

EB 12:07 p.m.

:D

 

SK 1:01 p.m.

when u and bits take a break from boning sometime this weekend skype me i miss ur faces

JZ 1:01 p.m.

You know Chowder would tell me how to block you, captain’s orders or not.

SK 1:02 p.m.

Whatever you say Jacky Boy. 

SK 1:03 p.m.

r the kisses still “nice”? 

JZ 1:03 p.m.

His mom’s in the room. 

SK 1:04 p.m.

bro.

SK 1:05 p.m.

fire 

SK 1:05 p.m.

works EVERY TIME! 

JZ 1:06 p.m.

No.

SK 1:07 p.m.

fuck yr morals!! 

JZ 1:07 p.m. 

I have to go. 

SK 1:08 p.m.

get iT JACK ZIMMERMANN!!!!!!!!!!!1 

 

EB 8:06 p.m.

I’m glad you’re here.

JZ 8:07 p.m.

Bittle I’m sitting right next to you. 

EB 8:07 p.m.

I’m worried that if I look at you I won’t be able to stop myself from kissing you.

JZ 8:08 p.m.

Oh.

EB 8:10 p.m.

Stop staring at me!!!!!! 

EB 8:11 p.m.

Watch the fireworks you’re being unpatriotic! 

JZ 8:12 p.m. 

Fine.

JZ 8:18 p.m.

How long do these things usually last? 

EB 8:19 p.m.

Not too long. 

EB 8:20 p.m.

You only have to keep it in your pants for fifteen more minutes or so :)

EB 8:20 p.m.

Oh my gosh you’re blushing!!!!

JZ 8:21 p.m.

You are too. 

EB 8:27 p.m.

You’re staring at me again!

JZ 8:28 p.m. 

You’re staring too.

EB 8:30 p.m.

I’m glancing there’s a difference!

 

SK 9:00 p.m.

happy forth u canada fucker, eat a shitton of bits pies for me im drinkging triple for ur as s!!11!!

JZ 12:03 a.m.

You too Shitty. Drink lots of water.

SK 12:05 a.m.

ur to fuckn la te its the FIFTH!!!!!!!!!!!

SK 12:05 a.m.

u H8 AMCRICNA!!!11111111111

JZ 12:06 a.m.

Sorry. I was busy.

SK 12:07 a.m.

BUSY?!!! 

SK 12:08 a.m.

BUSY?!!!!!!!!!! 

JZ 12:09 a.m.

Yes?

SK 12:10 a.m.

At MIDNIT? 

SK 12:11 a.m.

DETS DTDS DTE S SDESS DEES TJDES DE TS

JZ 12:12 a.m.

Good night Shitty.

SK 12:12 a.m.

GNDND NIGT 

SK 12:13 a.m.

U R A SX GOD MY BRO THERO!!!11!!!

SK 12:14 a.m.

SUCK A DIK 4 ME BORTHER!!!!1!!!!! I LOVE YOU!111111111111111111

 

SK 10:03 a.m.

that last one got kinda weird sorry abt that bro

JZ 10:05 a.m.

It’s okay.

SK 10:06 a.m.

but rly

SK 10:07 a.m.

DEETS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JZ 10:08 a.m.

Take some advil Shitty.

SK 10:08 a.m.

ur not my captain anymore u cant fuckin teLL ME WHAT TO D O

SK 10:08 a.m.

DEETS!!!!!!!

SK 10:10 a.m.

ugh my texts r 2 loud

SK 10:11 a.m.

d e e t s

SK 10:30 a.m.

???

SK 10:41 a.m.

????????????

JZ 11:03 a.m.

Hi.

SK 11:05 a.m.

???????

JZ 11:06 a.m.

Sorry I was busy.

SK 11:07 a.m.

oHOLY FMOTHER FUCKIN SHT 

SK 11:08 a.m.

my little boy’s growing up so damn fast!

JZ 11:10 a.m.

Shitty, this is Bitty. Leave my boyfriend alone.

SK 11:11 a.m. 

what’s in it 4 me?

JZ 11:12 a.m.

Shitty Knight if you want me to make you a strawberry cream pie ever again…

SK 11:13 a.m.

OK!!! OK!!!!!!!!!!! I SURNDER!!!!!!!!

JZ 11:15 a.m.

You’re drunk again aren’t you?

SK 11:16 a.m.

jsut a l’il

 

EB 8:03 a.m.

Have a safe flight, okay?

JZ 8:05 a.m.

I will. 

EB 8:06 a.m.

I miss you already :((

JZ 8:07 a.m.

Me too.

JZ 8:07 a.m.

Soon.

EB 8:08 a.m.

Soon.

EB 8:10 a.m.

:’’’’’’’(((((((((

JZ 11:06 a.m.

I landed. 

JZ 11:06 a.m.

What do the apostrophes mean?

EB 11:07 a.m.

Oh honey.

EB 11:08 a.m.

Hopeless.

 

SK 12:30 p.m.

rly tho

SK 12:31 p.m.

tell me abt ur trip dude

JZ 12:33 p.m.

It was nice.

SK 12:34 p.m.

u fucker

SK 12:35 p.m.

CMON

JZ 12:40 p.m.

[VZW FREE MESSAGE] Message not delivered--Recipient has blocked incoming SMS.

SK 12:45 p.m.

ur gonna be the death of me jack zimmermann

**Author's Note:**

> note: the blocked message at the end is a bullshit message that bitty told him to copy and paste. thanks for reading!! the next 5 probably wont b anything like this but stay tuned !!


End file.
